Shadow Games
by MRKRZHRSE
Summary: Pappy has a choice to make, his heart or his Order. In a struggle with himself and the Sith enemies who wish to destroy everything he loves he makes the ultimate sacrifice and hopes it's just enough to save everyone.


**It is a dark time for the New Jedi Order. Luke Skywalker and Mara Jade have been unsucessfull at keeping the Sith menace at bay and the fate of the Order hangs in the balance. Pappy-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Master, Shadow, former Night Stalker and all around swell guy is stuck in the middle. He must choose between trying to win the hand of the woman he loves and sacrificing everything in order to save her life and the lives of all the other Jedi. **

**This is part of the continuing saga of The NJO on WOSW. Set right before Gert Yonsz and Luke Skywalker set out to ferrit out who the trator that is trying to destroy them from within is.**

**He couldn't tell anyone, Not Luke,his sister,or his former master. And couldn't tell Gert.**

**He could only draw out the Sith by not being a threat to them, and the only way to do that was to be dead. Well appear to be dead at least. So his plan set into motion he heads to BUDs, The school created by him at the request of the council to train initiates he reaches into his robes and pulls out his comlink and calls the only person he can trust as a witness. She answers "What's up old mule?" and he hears her sigh….Old Mule a pet name she gave to him because she feigns innocenece about her true feelings for him. With a smile on his face he replies "Sorry there Goat but I need to see you at BUDs…tonight….and no not for that, it's…..important but I can only tell you face to face." And he hears her mumbled reply about hormones and taking it slow but before she coms off she gives him a grumbled "I'll be there "and the com goes silent. Replacing it in his robes he immediately gets somber….here is the woman he loves, the one he trusts like no other, yet he knows what he is about to do will either make them closer or tear them apart.**

**Pulling out his datapad he punches in a coded sequence and reads the data again. According to the intel Jango was able aquire the Sith were almost ready to strike, the problem in their plan a certain Jedi master with the knack to be in the right place at the right time and always foils their plans. Their solution….Orbital bombardment of BUDs and ten miles of surrounding real estate. He couldn't let that happen. See before he was a Jedi he was a soldier in the rebellion. Not Just any Soldier but a member of an elite unit hand picked by no other than Bail Organa and Mon Mothma herself. This Unit did the jobs no one talked about. The units name was The Night Stalkers. Pappy was the best sniper the team had. Part of his skills were due to the latent connection through the Force, Thanks to his father being a Jedi Master and a Shadow. During his time in the rebellion he met up with a squad of ARC troopers that felt a need to serve a better cause. One of those troopers was Jango Ordo. And together they always had each others back. So with Jango's help he put in motion this plan. A plan that if one mistake was made many lives would be lost and the Order would be devasted. Looking up he realizes he made a wrong turn, shutting down the file he asks the Temple computer to track Master Yonsz location and realizes she is almost at BUDs. Replacing the data pad he turns down a side corridor and using burst of speed he makes it to the facility with only minutes to spare. Running up the ramp of the Night Stalker, a highly modified YT-1300 that his brother in law Han hated because she could out run the Flacon, he slams the ramp button to close as he heads for the cockpit and sits down. Quickly he goes through the start up proceedure and the engines come online just as the rear camera shows Gert entering the facility. Through the force he senses here bewilderment and hears in his head "What the Fark are you up to now old mule?" but he ignores it and lifts the ship up on it's repulsors and keys in the command for the roof to clamshell open. He coms Coruscant control for cleareance and the com crackles a reply "You are cleared for orbit Master Kenobi fly safe and May the Force be with you." He replies a thanks as he always does then reaches back on the consol and starts the timer on the explosives. Good now I have a record of leaving and Gert on the ground to witness. The explosives are a unique concoction the squad came up with that left no trace of it's elements so that after a covert strike it would appear to be some kind of malfunction in equipment and not an attack. He then watches intently at the roof top ahead of him and starts controling his breathing and watching the readout and slows the ship a tick then as the counter reaches zero he pops the emergency hatch above his head and leaps for the rooftop. The ship explodes brillantly and he senses Gert's surprise but he has no time for that and lands in a tuck roll and is on his feet running for the ledge opposite from the explosion. In the corner he sees the rope left for him by Jango and he quickly ties it off to his belt and leaps over the side….as he falls he slowly hides his pressence in the force as to appear he has died. The skill is called art of the small and in his training in the outer rim with the Aing Tii he also learned another force ability that will come into play later. The ground rushes up and the line goes taunt and he flips and lands feet first on the ground and releases the rope. He then pulls out a vial and pours it on the end of the rope and it starts disentigrating before his eyes. He looks around and quickly goes into the adjoing alley and looks for the hidden bag. Finding it he changes into lower dwellers clothes and stores his Jedi robes and lightsabers. Hearing the sirens in the distance he lowers his head and walks with a shuffle to the first of many of his safe houses and prepares for the up coming mission. **


End file.
